Defeating Past Sinners
by deaths demise
Summary: Harry's lived in America for past 8yrs. Now Britain's found her 'dead' Saviour. Set after 4th yr. Harry and his new family are forced to go to Hogwarts. Harry must face his past. Warning:Past Abused/Harry! Manipulative/Dumbles! Ron/Ginny/Hermion/Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone!

As always please** Read** and **Review**. I will try my best to reply to all reviews promptly, but know that they are always appreciated. Criticism, advice is welcomed but any Flaming of this story will just be binned!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.. I don't own anything.

Okay so this story is the sequel to both my Privet Drive fics, however it is not fully necessary to have read those first. Reference made to events in those two fics, explanations will be given here (hopefully/usually). This fic is related to them but can also stand alone (I think).

**Warning:** Mentions of severe past abuse.

A somewhat Manipulative Dumbledore (undecided on how bad he will be!) Ron/Ginny/Hermione/Bashing! Molly/Bashing (they will be bashed for different reasons). Maybe other characters as well, depending on how it goes.

Story includes some of my own **Original Characters**.

Should people prefer it or become confused then I will place a character list/guide to be included at the end of every chapter. Let me know if you feel this is either necessary or will help in the reading of the story.

Also Harry does not consider himself to be Harry Potter anymore he goes by the name James Grey. (name given to him at age 7 in Privet Drive Summer Farewell)

**P.O.V** shall be in Harry/James' unless otherwise stated.

Story begins with summer after Fourth year and will continue until end of Fifth year.

AU for HP Timeline, some events happened but Harry/James has yet to attend Hogwarts. He and the Greys live in America. They've had no contact with British Wizards until now...

**

* * *

Chapter 1:** The Grey's

It had been over seven years since he had been rescued and yet the nightmares and terror of back then remained. Over the years he had become an insomniac, getting at the best of times about five hours once a night, and then only rarely. Though he had seen several specialists in both muggle and wizarding world nobody had been able to help, they along with the love of his new family - now the only ones he considered family - in particular his elder sister - had eased the fears and trauma of that time, but it would never completely go away.

A small upturn of his lips occurred at this thought. A family! He now had a family who loved him and cared for him, people who chose to love him, who welcomed him into their house, made him a part of their family. They gave up their old lives and moved across the country so that they could all start fresh with him.

He remembered the day he first met them at the airport, once off the plane, Amanda Grey welcomed him with a warm hug like only a mother could do. She told him that it would all be okay now and that she would take care of him. She also called him 'sweetie', a nickname he has never outgrown with her. Then again there were worse endearments she could have saddled him with. She was a tall woman with a heart-shaped face and warm welcoming smile with dimples and shoulder length wavy brown hair.

Despite her welcoming nature and unobtrusiveness, he never warmed up to her as much as she would have liked. Sure he liked her, respected her, treated her as a mom, barring the usual teenage angst, attitude and rebelliousness, which she was very understanding and accepting of, really it was very difficult to get on her bad side or do something she truly disapproved of. Yet with his past he found it hard to be truly satisfied with her open way of expressing herself and way of wearing her heart on her sleeve. Her motherly nature was appreciative and amused him to no end but he can never be truly satisfied with that way of living.

He was a much more reserved, guarded person and liked his privacy. He was not a very talkative person preferring to give the minimalist of verbal responses. In truth he knew all too well he was very difficult to read and a rather intimidating figure to approach. A small curve of the lips, slightly parted, occurred at this thought. He quite enjoyed the way people did not like to approach him.

It took a lot to earn his trust and if a person were to break it they would never be fully forgiven, sure he'd apologised to people over the years but he then tended to be distant with them. It was better this way, it was a lesson he'd soon learnt with the... er... with them.

His eyes clouded in remembrance. Although most of what was inflicted there, the emotional, the physical abuse had healed and faded, although he now no longer believed he needed to do all chores, to barely eat, no longer feared being beaten by those he lived with. Although he was okay and knew that doing well in school wouldn't mean a beating; that he was allowed to make mistakes, to argue points, to voice his opinion, even encouraged to do so. Although in many ways they were now a normal enough or rather a healthy enough family and bonded, a lot of what he learnt about people, about the terrible crimes and darkness of the world remained with him. The deeply ingrained harsh lessons that he had incorporated and taken strength from remained with him shaping his character, which had made him into the person he was today.

It was nights like these when he was feeling reminiscent of his live to date that he despised the most. It made him so melancholy.

It wasn't like his life was difficult these days, in fact many would say it was charmed.

Amanda was a wonderful woman and had a lovely inviting home. It was her kind compassionate nature which made her suited for her job. She ran a small veterinary clinic, the only one in the small but not too small town they lived in and their house was actually an old Victorianesque farmhouse equipped with stables and horses and plenty of land to roam in, including his favourite part a lake all their own. He loved it out there, it was relaxing and temperature charms had been added to the little boathouse and dock so he wouldn't freeze when he went there in the winter nights. This was one of his favourite places to think and ponder, in particular on nights like these when he found himself trapped in considerations of how the past had shaped him, how he had been forever changed by it and how instead of crumbling into insanity he had grown into who he was.

He would forever remain broken and haunted by then. Over the years he had become accustomed to it and designed the wards of his room to allow him to make as much noise as he desired in the dead of night without disturbing his family. As well as cultivated his clothing style and public mask to prevent outsiders, strangers, or those he did know or trust that well from being able to see or to realise how damaged he was by it all. In fact he could even fool those who knew of his past such as professors, doctors and the townsfolk nowadays. A long way from the traumatic bruised mess he was when they first arrived in this little town miles from anywhere.

A larger smile and a small chuckle escaped his full pink lips, crinkling his dark green eyes slightly. A shake of his head sent his long black hair spattered with lustrous permanent silver streaks flying.

Despite all the depravity of this little town he could not help but enjoy the small town charm and natural beauty of the landscape. The rustic townhouses, the rich red oak trees, rolling grassy fields, rocky cliff with its sparkling waterfall, the deep pools of natural rock formation and water, the high mountain range; all of it was true beauty. The only drawback was the locals – or yokels – who were far too warm-hearted, too close-knit and happy to help, people who loved to stick their noses in; fully believing that they were doing the right thing and were only trying to help. They were the perfect sort of people for Amanda and even for Amanda's Father who lived with them. For him though, they were too much to handle on an everyday basis. Mercifully their home was located outside of town; part-way up of one of the lesser mountains, around a 25minute drive from the town. Not much, but more than enough to spare him their small talk and blinding white smiles on a regular basis.

Ah, ole Grandfather Grey, or as he was once known as the War Vet of Number Nine Privet Drive. He owed so much to the Residents of Privet Drive who – almost eight years ago – freed him from his abusive life, who gave him a fresh start. But it was ole Mr. Grey or Grampa Nick who had truly saved him. It was because of him that he had a family now, that he was happy with his life, hell; thanks to him he had a life today! It was this hardened War Vet who had saved his life, who had spent hours upon hours healing him, picking up the broken pieces of his body and mind, putting them back together. Not perfectly but functionally, like many people in the world; he was not whole but he was alive; he was living his life, making his mark on the world. He had the chance to be whoever he wanted to be.

Grampa Nick had passed on much wisdom to him; had taught him how to not worry about what people thought of him. It was because of Grampa Nick that he had the mask he wore in public; that he was as strong as he was today. That unlike other wizards he could fight hand to hand just as well as he could duel with a wand or a sword. That he was as hard-ass as he was but yet also humbled and in control of his abilities, yeah he was powerful and intelligent but that didn't mean he should flaunt it or allow himself to become arrogant because of it. Afterall everyone was flawed and everyone had a weakness just as everyone each had their own strengths and skills.

On the other hand perceptions were important and hiding beneath a mask of arrogance could be effective so long as one remembered it was a mask. Just as one remembered to be cautious in their treatment of others; always be a step ahead; never enter and agreement unless you understood all the terms and could profit from it in some form.

These subtle tricks and attitudes to acquire for certain people was taught to him first by... them and later elaborated and intensified on by his elder sister – nine months older – Skylar.

Now a full blown if sheepish grin graced his high cheekbones, thin slightly curved nose and lightly tanned face. Locks of black and silver elegantly and stylishly framed and enhanced the natural beauty and allure of his eyes and mouth. Lean shoulders and muscles shook ever so slightly with silent amusement as he thought of his elder sister.

She was the one person who he knew he could fully trust and did so without question. She could always bring a smile to his face; could lift his darkest of moods; raise his spirits without ever trying to do so. She was also the only one who could read him like a book, know exactly what he needed and how. She could persuade him to do things he did not want to do and do so in a way he respected and loved her for. She interfered in his life but did so in a way which left him smiling or arching an eyebrow at her gall.

Skyler was Skyler, which was the only way he could ever explain her. Many would believe her to be his weak point, several boys at school in his first year had tried to exploit and blackmail him through her. That was their gravest mistake; she was never a weakness and needed no man to protect her.

Skyler was intelligent; the two of them were two of the top three students at their school. They were on track to be the few elite to ever graduate from Covenant Academy. Yet, like him, Sky – as he often called her – had also been taught by Grampa Nick and taken the same lessons on board as he had. But due to their upbringing and personalities in general they had come to different conclusions and forms of acceptance. However neither one of them were arrogant or exploiting their skills or at least not in any way which would make Grampa frown or upset Amanda. They combined intelligence with magical ability and verbal manipulation tactics to succeed, often they would work in tandem on an opponent or task at hand. Skyler taught him the social tactics and power-plays along with etiquette and history; political, social and economical. She taught him how to act in the different environments he would find himself in and how to handle those who would believe them better than him just because of wealth or blood status and a number of other situations.

Skyler also helped him with fashion and style, though these days he did not need it, he still fondly recalled the days in which he let her choose his clothes and give an amusing explanation for it all. Her tone and attitude never took on the form of a lecture and always remained instructional but vibrant and interesting. It helped that in those days he did not have the edge or strength he now had and was completely at her mercy. Mercifully she never took advantage of this and always helped him, much like an elder sister would but without all the fighting and agro most siblings seem to have for one another and hide their love for one another under.

He shook his head slightly as he tried to imagine him and Sky fighting or feuding like most siblings he knew did but it was impossible to do. Try as he might that was just not them. They were too deeply bonded and close for that to be possible. Sure they would disagree or disapprove of one another's actions – mostly concerning whoever Sky was going out with; they were never good enough for her or suitable for her – but they would always agree to disagree and carry on as always.

He sighed; Sky had just broken up with her more recent boyfriend or admirer. She had plenty of them and was often given tokens of affections, even several offers of marriage had been sent by some very prestigious wizarding families. None of it had taken; but it was still ever present; they were growing up and one day she would not be just his elder sister anymore. He never really minded anyone she dated because he knew that their closeness would remain no matter what and that so far nobody who ever stood a chance of lasting longer than a month had come along. She was far too pragmatic and quick to be taken in by fancy clothes and gold or by the rush of romance. But the fact remained that one day she would find someone and she'd want to let him in on family matters, extend trust and faith to him which in turn would mean he would. This nice little shell he'd built around his life here and at school would soon be in need of altering of letting more people in and he wasn't sure he was ready for that. He knew those around him and knew where their loyalties lay and how far he could trust them. He didn't want that to change; even if he knew change often led to good things.

He sighed again. He really should go back to bed, try to get some more sleep, he'd need it. Since Sky had broken up with whatever-his-name-was she'd want to go shopping tomorrow – or rather later today – she'd also include their friend and the final person he truly trusted. Not as much as Sky but it was a very close call. Their best-mate and fellow wizard, from the Native-American Reservation a few miles north of the town, though the Rez was closer to their home if you cut across a field and swam across the lake. Something they had done many times, well before they had the floo installed at his house, even then they often met this way as it was more secret. They'd become friends with him almost as soon as they moved here. At first he was surprised at how quickly he trusted the boy, it was as instant as when he met Sky at the airport. Their friendship quickly developed into what it was today, flourished under different backgrounds, the Academy, magic powers, teenage angst, dating. Nothing had dampened it and doubtless nothing would. They were too crafty and close to allow anything to stand in their way.

"You should try to get some sleep", a tenor voice behind him said. Only two people could move as swiftly and silently as that. Well there were a few others who could but they couldn't sneak up on him without him sensing it. His senses were extremely fine-tuned. Should others try to sneak up behind him the hairs on the back of his neck would stand up, but these two; his sister and best-mate could.

Since the voice was female and came from the direction of the house that meant it had to be Sky.

A resigned habitual sigh came from beside him. "Move over then."

For a while they sat in companionable silence, her shoulder pressed against his bicep. Her head was tilted upwards watching the stars and moon. "Full moon next week. We should do something."

Idle comments like that would be all she'd say for a while, until she felt enough time had passed to try and press him to talk about why he was out there or to just talk in general.

Afterall she knew all too well the reasons why he was out here. She could read him better than anyone and knew better than most what kept him up or which nights he'd be up more than normal. He'd long since given up trying to figure out how she knew, she just did. It was instinct.

He figured it was perhaps some sort of magical bond they shared; but he had never done any proper research into it. They'd both learnt from school that instant or instinctual bonds cannot be annulled and don't usually come into full fruition until all parties of the bond turn sixteen. Nothing they could do about it. In all honestly he didn't really want to know what bond they share.

There was a small splash not too far off.

"Appears we have company." He remarked in a drawling quiet voice. He received the barest of nods in return.

Why wasn't he surprised?

As often as Sky ended up out here with him, their best mate from the Rez – Kota Grayson – came just as often. They both knew him far too well sometimes.

Of course he'd at first thought Sky called Kota up to come join them. But the timings were all wrong for that. That and her surprise the first time it occurred was completely genuine not that there's a lot of difference with her facial expressions.

Girl could really act. Good thing she was a witch otherwise she would definitely have fallen prey to the world of acting or worse modelling. Good thing Grampa didn't let her become vain.

"Hey, you know you guys could help me climb out." A falsely outraged voice said as a tall but lean teen hauled himself up out of the water. Long, normally thick and wavy dark hair; which always made him look just shagged; flopping into his deep hazel eyes; which if you looked closely were flecked with blue.

Even in the height of summer this lake remained quite chilly in the nights. Not an ideal place to go swimming, then again that's what warming and drying charms were made for. Or at least they were in Kota's world.

Of course Kota always swam with very little clothing on, meaning they would now get a full view of his well-developed six-pack and chiselled torso and strong arms as he flexed himself and walked over to them, water dripping off his hair as he shook it out and droplets trickling down his perfectly masculine chest.

Not that James was bad to look at, on the contrary he too was lean with a strong nimble athletic body, with far quicker reflexes than his friend. No that was never the point and any competition or rivalry was always just friendly or no matter the outcome would end with them being mates still. Besides they were all pretty evenly matched with very little points between them in anything and to the outside all three appeared to be the embodiments of perfection; not that they particularly cared about that image. Well maybe a little.

No the point here was the way that Kota loved flaunting his wonderfully sculptured body, just shagged looking hair, deep chocolate puppy-dog like eyes and lightly brown skin in front of them.

Now those deep eyes which were very tempting and difficult to resist were staring at him in almost full force. Oh dear... trouble!

"Dude, you listening?" Soft laughter from Sky meant he'd been absorbed in his own thoughts again and missed something.

"Sorry, I zoned out, What were you saying?" Well not like they don't know him if the increased laughter and headshake was anything to go by.

He found himself smiling widely as Kota sat down beside him and placed him in an all too familiar one armed hug. A moment later a Sky had rested her hand on his knee from her side.

"Never mind, I was just wondering how you were and what the plan is for today?" Here he turned to Sky, knowing she'd make the plan and that James wouldn't answer. Because they knew him too well, most of this now was just rhetorical questions or idle comments and small talk. What else was needed for them at this point?

Sighing contentedly, his body lent into Kota's more, revelling in the warmth, eternally thankful that this time he'd remembered to cast a drying charm before sitting down.

"Well I thought we'd go to The Plaza do a little shopping, have lunch with Zeph, Sam and Bree in Cosmo's at noon and then go to Spellbinds Book-signing." She spoke softly and calmly knowing that they'd stick with that plan besides its not like there was anything they'd object to... well at least not until her little bro discovered just what she had in mind for him clothes wise.

"Sounds good, what's the book- signing on?" Kota's velvety deep voice brought Sky out of her devious plans for Jaime's new wardrobe.

"Hmm... oh it's to do with Equality focusing on werewolves this time. There'll be a new book there on them and their history and folklore about them, books written by werewolves and a lot more. " She replied, thoughts turning sour.

"Okay, but why has that got you in such a bad mood?"

"Because Kota if you had taken Internationl Politics you'd know that we're the only Country with the Were-Laws, in fact we're the only Country that does give equal opportunity to all period! I mean Canada is pretty close and parts of Asia aren't too bad in some cases. But Europe! Urgh... They make me so mad, there just so far behind the world, trapped in the dark ages, okay so some countries are pretty good. But prejudice there is completly insane and blood purity is still a major influence. There not like at all." By the end of that she had stood and begun too pace and wave her arms in exasperation. A side of her few had seen; the passionate but untamed side.

"Not surprising, they never did evolve, they just went further into hiding and are slowly becoming stagnant, and especially Britain, there Ministry and School-system is nothing but a joke."

At this Sky paused and closed her piercing amethyst eyes as she regained control and calmed her breathing.

Kota turned to James - or Jay as he was most often called – "Yeah, I knew that I mean everyone knows the Brits are but lambs joyfully heading to their own slaughter, but I didn't know that such a huge part of the world still lives in prejudice oblivion." Turning to the stars he added, "Merciful Mother thank you for allowing me to live in such an open-minded, modernised, egalitarianised environment."

Shifting his face back to his two friends he found Sky was smiling softly, her eye sparkling in the moonlight. Whilst Jay was shaking his head at his antics before standing; holding a hand out to him.

"Come on if we don't head in we'll never make it to the Plaza on time."

Nodding in agreement Sky added, "Yep and I don't want to miss meeting the British werewolf whose just had his book published – though she muttered the last part – not that anyone in Britain will ever see it."

With that all three headed up towards the ole farmhouse as the moon slowly began its descent.

* * *

Okay so that's all for now.

I realise that not all of it is Harry/James' P.O.V but I believe it is still quite understandable.

Phew what a relief to be done, I never imagined this chapter would become soo long! But I think it all works and doesn't run on too much. Can't seem to find anything I'd cut out or change and I feel pretty satisfied with it.

Also Remus Lupin was the winner of the vote I held. So Remus will be the first one from Britain to see Harry/James

Anyway by all means drop me a review and I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading it.

There will be more in August.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews and thank you to those who have placed this on Alerts or Favourites!

Okay so this chapter will move around with the P.O.V a little bit and is labelled to help out. Hopefully it will be pretty easy to grasp!

Includes an appearance by Remus Lupin - the winner of the vote - and who will therefore be the first to meet Harry/James.

Also James, Skyler, Kota, Amanda, Grampa Nick and several of the kids' friends all have different nicknames that they use for one another. Pretty sure that it is fairly obvious who it all refers too but am just forewarning you all about it here!

Key:

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

"_Any language other than English"_

"_Parseltongue"_

**Flashbacks **will be clearly labelled.

Alright so here it is:

**

* * *

Chapter Two:**

**The Grey's Household:**

The next morning found Amanda and Grampa Nick in the kitchen, laughing and smiling at the familiar sounds of laughter and chasing going on upstairs. From the noise it appeared that Kota had stolen Sky's hairbrush or piece of clothing; once again.

Shaking her head, Amanda's eyes crinkled in amusement. 'Really that boy will do almost anything to get a laugh out of the other two.'

In truth Amanda was only accepting of his uninvited presence in the beginning because it brought Jaime out of his shell and she'd never before seen Sky so uncaring of her appearance and others perceptions of her. Nowadays though, it was the usual routine and she found herself worrying over him as if he were her own son, just like how she saw Jaime now.

She sighed dreamily as she pulled a frying pan out of the cupboards and began to make pancakes.

Across the room, at the old oak table sat Grampa Nick, holding the mornings' newspaper in one hand while the other one hovered above his steaming, freshly brewed, mug of black coffee. Just beside that sat a whole pot of coffee; both Sky and Jaime always liked his coffee best.

He shook his head laughing silently. Amanda for all her brilliance in the kitchen couldn't make decent coffee, just lumpy brown sludge. Sadly they'd had to go through five whole machines before she agreed not to try anymore.

She didn't even like the stuff anyway and didn't really approve of the way the rest of them drank it like there was no tomorrow.

Frowning he folded the paper up and sat it down in front of Sky's usual spot. He found the paper these days increasingly depressing, all that conflict and uprising happening in the Middle East. Makes him far too philosophical about the war he fought in and what good it has done; politicians still hadn't learnt from past mistakes.

Stabbing his bacon, he angrily began cutting it up and swallowing, at least until his daughter's tutting registered and he stopped turning a sheepish smile on her. One which she just laughed at and placed a plate overflowing with pancakes down on the table; followed closely by a jug of orange juice. Before she went and got a bowl of cereal out for herself.

There was no need to call the kids as they would be down momentarily seeing as how breakfast was at the same time everyday and by now Kota will have smelt the food.

At first it was because the routine helped settle Jays' nerves, now it was just normal for them. Grampa Nick smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, as he thought of the long road Jay had come down since he took the kid from England.

Amanda smiled as the three came through the hall doorway at a jovial, but sedate pace, easy going smiles on their faces.

As Sky and Jaime sat down, Kota went to the cupboard and got out the chocolate sauce and syrup to bury his pancakes in. She would retort at the large amount of sugar he ate when he was here but then again he never had any at home since his Grandfather did not approve of it. Privately Amanda felt that that man was in need of a stern talking to, she would be happy to do so herself; were it not for the fact she'd be crossing the fine line between the town and the Native American Reservation.

As a member of the town she couldn't risk upsetting the balance and peace.

Instead she would do whatever she could to help Kota and pray she could be there on the day he finally told his Grandfather some home truths. That and to make sure her own kids didn't decide to chime in.

Coming out of her musings she noted that they were about done with breakfast. James and Skylar were leaving to finish getting dressed, while Kota and Grampa Nick were animatedly discussing quidditch verses baseball. 'Nothing odd there,' she noted. The two of them often discuss muggle sports verses wizarding, though no winner ever occurs.

"Right Dad, Kota, I'm heading off, the Dawson's dog is going to have puppies any day now and their worrying over it. I said I'd stop by and make sure everything was fine." I finished putting all the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed my bag and car keys from the island counter. "Dad there's a list of jobs for you to do and lunch is in the fridge."

A dismissive wave of a wrinkled hand was all she got in return.

"Kota, I want you all back by dinner time okay." Anticipating his question she ended with, "Its Sheppard's pie with chocolate mousse for dessert. Right I must go. Bye." With that she was gone.

Upstairs two lithe figures were just putting on their black leather jackets, before heading to their Den. Along the left wall, surrounded by three two seater couches, stood the only fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

Smirking slightly, Skylar perched on one of the deep cushioned armrest to wait for Kota.

She looked as poised and graceful as ever. Dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans with knee-high black leather, high-heel boots, elongating the curves and length of her legs, the strength of her calves and the delicateness of her ankles. Her dark ensemble was finished with her waist length unbuttoned black leather jacket; beneath it she wore a deep purple v-neck top with an image of a dying rose on it, in shades of silver and blue. Around her neck she wore an inch thick studded collar and a short chained pendent which belonged to her Father.

As was normal when she was waiting she was fingering the pendent with her left hand, the silver of the pendent and her long painted electric blue nails glittering in the sunlight streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows. Her long black hair with its chunky diagonal purple streaks was pulled back into a high ponytail, leaving a sweeping fringe of pure white hair to fall choppily down to her shoulders, parted more to the left to cover her left eye slightly. Two bulky silver earrings with runic patterns complemented her black and silver studded choker collar and offset the white of her fringe; which contrasted with her black eyeliner and silver eye-shadow, making her violet eyes all the more vivid. Her lips were done in a deep shade of red and a band of dark red around the collar of her jacket completed her ensemble for today.

Grimacing lightly, James leant against the tall oak table piled with thick tomes, that was directly opposite the fireplace. 'Merlin, why couldn't we have apparated?' A long suffering sigh escaped his lips, before he could stifle it. Glancing at his sister he thought of how, 'that outfit was so typical for her.'

The tops forever changed as did the jewellery and nail colours but the rest was business as usual.

He often marvelled at how Amanda didn't disapprove of such a bold dark outfit. Or for that matter how Grampa Nick would just role his eyes and not say a word of complaint; hell, he even helped out! Buying her birthday and Christmas presents from poison industries or other gothic/punk outfitters.

The first time it happened he's laughed himself into hysterics over the image of grizzled stiff-backed grey-haired Grampa Nick walking into such stores and actually buying such things. Oh how he would have loved to have seen the staff's face when he walked in, in his patched brown jacket and plaid shirt with a pocket hanky for show and a flower buttoned on. 'What an image that would have made!'

Though he, himself, was not much better in his almost all black ensemble with silver, bronze and emerald green mixed in.

Today he had on low-riding tight but not too-tight black jeans with black and bronze vans and a silver rune belt hanging loose and diagonally off his left hip. A deep emerald green t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off the lean muscle of his chest, a silver chain with a Celtic Cross rested over his heart.

Similar to Sky, he had rune symbols for his single right ear piercing, his hair in its usual just shagged un-brushed style, falling glossily around his face, complementing the minor black eyeliner he wore to make his already startling eyes even more so. He finished with his deep bronze, below the knee, trench-coat, left unbuttoned and flared with the collar standing upright.

Shaking his head, he stood up straight as he heard the door open in a soft snick, Kota and Grampa Nick strolling in. Kota dressed in much more normal teen attire, ripped stonewash jeans and grey and white vans with a tight-fitting cream vest and a simple dove gray unbuttoned shirt over the top, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His hair was in a quick loose ponytail, tied at the neck in a thick blood red band.

In his ear dangled a gold rune engraved feather, the runes' similar to his. On his writs he wore a 3inch wide deep red band with gold rune engravings along the rim and a gold inlaid symbol of a rearing horse was in the centre, encircled by a thin silver ring. It once belonged to his father and was therefore very precious to him. Sky had placed everlasting preservation charms on it so that it could never tear of fray with wear or time. 'Still can't decide if he was crying or not when she did that for him.'

With that he moved closer to Sky and the large walk-in fireplace.

Grampa grinned upon seeing both his grandkids swathed in tight black clothes and vivid colour in their black hair. Contrary to what many thought he loved the vibrantly strong, independent attitudes of his grandkids and was grateful to have had a helping hand in its development. Even if most of the time people thought them to be little rebellious punks, he knew they weren't.

'Well not in a bad way... he he...' He began chuckling as he walked up to embrace his granddaughter.

"Behave yourselves and have fun." He said in his gravelly baritone voice before moving to give Jay a hug.

Embracing the man in a quick bear hug, James languidly moved to grab the gold Buddha-like stature from the mantle and grab a handful of floo powder from its stomach.

Tossing some in, he glided in afterwards whispering his location. Unlike many who shouted their destination; they barely spoke it, allowing for a gentler travel through the network. Plus shouting it was very uncouth and showed poor manners. This way they gained more privacy and kept their home address from anyone who should not know it.

Counting to twenty, Skyler stepped up and repeated the process, smirking slightly as the green flames engulfed her. Unlike James; she enjoyed floo travel and loved the rush it gave.

Quickly slapping Grampa Nick on his shoulder, Kota followed the other two, placing the statue back on the mantle before he left for The Plaza.

**

* * *

The Plaza: Remus Lupin:**

A man in his mid-thirties with shoulder length brown hair and fiery amber eyes that shone with strength, vitality and laughter strode down the main street leading to The Plaza Square –the heartland of this American Magical Shopping District. There was a bounce in his step and he was oozing pure joy. Smiling openly as he passed other shoppers and nodding towards the Shop Owners or workers he recognized. Making his way easily to Spellbinds Bookshop.

His happiness and enjoyment wasn't initially what made those who knew him stop and stare in shock but rather the fact that he was so full of life and laughter on the morning after the full moon. For you see this happy confident young man was a werewolf; even with the use of potions – the wolfsbane being the most common and easily accessible – no werewolf should be this full of energy so early in the morning after a full moon.

In fact, he was quite possibly the only werewolf in the whole Plaza who was up and about. Not that he payed any of this any thought, entering Spellbinds enthusiastically. Perhaps too enthusiastically judging by the way the door bounced off the wall. Fortunately the door, like all doors in this District, had a muffilato charm on it and a charm to prevent breaking or age to occur.

The reason this man was so happy was quite simple, today his book was being released and he would be signing any copies bought.

Remus smiled at all the stands set up for himself and all the other werewolf authors who were being celebrated today. Lifting a hand he hastily wiped at his misting eyes with the sleeve of his new deep blue robes.

"Handkerchief Mr. Lupin? Wouldn't want to spoil that pretty robe or yours now, would we?" A soft aging voice asked from his right.

Spinning around, amber eyes darkening slightly not having heard the Wizard enter the room. Recognising the Shop Owner, he relaxed slightly, blushing as he realised the man must have been there from the beginning.

"Y... Yes, yes... ah... thank you." He stammered out, inwardly cursing at his blundering. Taking the preferred silk handkerchief he quickly dabbed his eyes. Hesitantly holding it now that he was done, unsure of where he stood with the man. Despite the more welcoming attitudes of the Americans, he still could not help but think himself back in England with their strict Creature Laws and willingness to enforce and abuse them.

As the greying owner made a dismissive gesture at the hanky, his eyes darted round the otherwise empty room, expecting Aurors to step out from one of the towering bookshelves and arrest him at any moment. If he were in Britain then he never would have been given such a friendly gesture.

As if reading his thoughts the owner spoke, "This isn't England, Mr. Lupin. We have far more openness and understanding here. Now, how about I show you where you will be based? I think you will like it, very central location it is." With that the man took off heading up the stairs to the second floor.

Startled by his wisdom and compassionate yet detached treatment, Remus followed obediently, not feeling the need to speak or justify himself. It was a refreshing feeling. There were very few people in England that he could be so at ease with.

'Then again, this is the ninth American I've spoken to who hasn't balked or smelt of fear over what I am.' He sighed, bowing his head, lost in thoughts of the past. 'Was I wrong to turn him down when he suggested we leave Britain?' Before his thoughts could turn melancholy over a certain blonde-haired Wizard, who he left in Britain, a weathered hand came to grip his shoulder firmly.

"Now, here we are son, your stand, see here it's directly opposite my door, people walk in and they can see it above them. Now, look about you and you can see that you're in the middle of the second floor." As he spoke, the man waved a hand to emphasise the point, smiling widely.

Smiling slightly in return, Remus felt that it was more strained, his previous joy gone with thoughts of his elegant blond and the fight they'd had before he upped and left to come here; alone. A small voice in his mind pointed out he can't be too mad if he sent these elegant new robes for him.

Noticing the man's rather knowing smile and faded looking eyes, Remus stifled a groan. 'This man looks a bit like Olivander.'

Confirming this thought the man clapped his shoulder before calling a house-elf.

"What can Mizzy be doing for Master?" The small creature asked demurely bowing slightly.

Blinking in shock and surprise, Remus could feel the house-elf's eyes on him as she waited for orders. 'Even there house-elves are politer and better dressed than ours. Not that I would ever be able to afford any.' He added almost bitterly.

"Would you be so kind as too fetch us both a cup of tea and some biscuits. We'll take them here, Mizzy." The order was given in a kind, gentle voice, different from any command he's ever seen given to a house-elf before.

'Even Prongs' parents never spoke to them this nicely.'

"They aren't slaves Remus and should not be treated as such." 'Again, he anticipates my thoughts. Wait, is he a legitimens?' Amber eyes narrowing in suspicious study of the man, he missed when Mizzy popped back in with the tea.

As the man picked up his cup, he chuckled before answering. "No, I'm not reading your thoughts, if you remember the wolf protects you from that." Here he paused to survey the blush covering Remus' cheeks. "But I am rather wise for my age. I've seen a lot and learnt much about a person when they first walk through my doors."

Gasping in shock, he spluttered. You... you have a Sight!"

Chuckling, the man nodded. "Indeed I do, now, how about you sit behind your stand and drink your tea. Others will be arriving soon enough and I have final touches to do." With that the man stood. "Oh and Mr. Lupin, don't worry about your man, it will all work out for you." Chuckling, the man left, leaving behind a dumbfounded Remus Lupin.

Sipping his tea, lost in thought, he was surprised for the second time that day.

"I see you've met Magus Spellbind." A soft female voice said, coming up behind him. Turning he studied the woman. She was short and somewhat overweight with a cheery demeanour and crow's feet at her eyes and laughter lines around her mouth. "Don't worry lad, you aren't the first one he's done that too and certainly won't be the last. Now do you have everything you need?"

Something about her struck him as familiar and looking at her wedding finger he found a simple but divine gold band. Raising his eyes in a silent question he was not disappointed.

Light laughter reached his ears. "Aye, he's my husband. Been married over sixty years now. We both know a thing or two about love, bonds and people and I tell you; he's never wrong." Smiling softly he gave him an encouraging look before heading off after her husband, calling back over her shoulder. "I'm Clara by the way and you're in for a pleasant day."

Laughing at it all for that was all he could do in such a situation he quickly sat at his stand and busied himself straightening his books and checking the quill and ink. Finishing his tea, surprised that it hadn't gone cold already, then again, he found he wasn't all that surprised by it. Noting the chime of the door, he finally looked up and noticed that the shop was filling up with authors. Glancing at his leather watch he found it was less than twenty minutes until the public would be allowed in. Already he could see quite a crowd gathered outside the shop.

Feeling his spirits lifting, his hand trembled in anticipation and hope.

"Easy there," a husky male voice from his left said, "don't want to seem too eager sonny, first time at one of these huh?" The voice had a distinct Canadian accent to it and belonged to a very very large werewolf at the stand next to his, who was smiling at him amusedly.

Eyes flashing to the guys' name, he felt them widen in shock. This man was one of the best Warder in the world. Swallowing a lump Remus tried to speak but was beaten to the punch.

"I know who I am and I'm grateful you think I'm good. But I'm not the one in pride of place here, you are Mr. Lupin. In case you haven't realised your work is some of the best to come out in recent years and the most explanatory and often used here in the states as teaching material."

By now the man had gotten up and was waving a hand in front of Remus, concerned by the glassy experience of his eyes and the way his breathing seemed to have stopped. Contemplating who he should call for help, though he knew there would be three Healers present in the signing he didn't know which one was needed or if any. 'Now was a bad time to regret not learning any healing or diagnosing spells.'

He was spared the conflict however by the soft pop of a house-elf beside him.

Master be saying to give Sir this to help other Sir." Handing him the vile, the small elf popped away again.

Uncorking the vile, he got Remus to drink it, relieved to see him come out of his stupor and colour return to his face. 'Thank Merlin for Magus!' He sighed in relief before moving away to his own seat.

Finally finding his voice, Remus gaped at the man. "What do you mean; I'm one of the best? How can that be!" Disbelief coloured his voice. Of course Draco had told him repeatedly how good he was at teaching Defence and how he wished that he was their Defence teacher instead of those jokes Dumbledore kept hiring. While he found himself grateful and pleased, he'd always brushed it aside as his father's encouragement to say such things. Never had he thought it true. Now, to be here and hear it confirmed by someone like Warder Joel Hunt, was just too much.

Smiling fully, seeing the genuine honestly in the mans' eyes. "Thank you." He uttered softly, Warder Hunt brushing it aside just as a gong bonged and silence descended over the room.

It was time to begin. The doors opened and the public all filed in. They would remain downstairs first, for the welcoming speeches to be given and for the event to be explained upon. Then they would be allowed to roam the second floor which was full of stands of werewolf authors. The signing would end when either you were out of books.

'If only that were to happen.' Remus thought with a hopeful smile.

Or the signing would end at closing time of 5pm. When all the authors would return to their Hotel Rooms, to clean up. Before heading down to the ballroom for a meal in their honour and some socialising with some of America's finest. This was the part Remus was dreading. Socialising was not something he did, never liking crowds much and rarely finding himself incited to Wizarding events and galas despite his family being purebloods.

Straightening, as he realised he'd zoned out for the speeches, and people were now moving up the stairs. He put the thought of the party out of his mind. He'd worry about that and a way out later.

Now he had some books to sell. He smiled graciously as a couple in their mid-twenties stepped up to him.

Not noticing the thoughtful smile coming from Warder Hunt beside him.

**

* * *

The Plaza:**

It had been two hours since they'd arrived and Sky had been on a total spree through every clothing shop in the vicinity.

'Thank Merlin for whoever invented shrinking charms,' was all that was running through Kota's head as he and Jay waited for her outside . for all your beauty needs. Not realising a similar thought about feather-light charms was running through his best-friends mind.

They were leaning against the side of the building. Equally grateful that she'd allowed them to wait for her outside. The inside of the shop was a nightmare to both boys, far too light, pink and glittery for them, even if they sold all natural products and it was where they bought their toiletries. Neither liked to go in, the staff too girly and giggly for them, flirtatious even. They were amazed that Sky willingly entered every time they were in the area, then again this was the only shop which sold her conditioner and favourite nail varnish. Plus they had the only cream guaranteed to vanish any and all spots in 30 seconds. Not that any one of them needed it, of course.

Hearing the door open, they looked up and let out dual sighs of relief at seeing Sky there, before stifling a groan at the nine bags she had. Nine! 'What the hell is all that,' is what they wanted to scream at her, before marching her back in to return some of the no doubt unnecessary stuff. But they didn't. Kota took the bags from her arms and held them out to Jay to shrink and lighten. Placing five bags in his reusable shopping bag, that was charmed to expand and accept shrunken bags and parcels, he handed the other four to Jay, who quickly did the same. Both men well accustomed to Sky's shopping habits and spending spree's after a break-up.

'Good thing we have plenty of cash.' James thought as the trio headed off up the street to meet up with their friends for lunch.

Sky, as usual, not carrying a thing, walking in-between them. She may be the one who could defend herself best and next to Kota the most out-going but she always walked in the middle. Being the one the most likely to have to deal with sexual leers and comments, it was safer this way.

Heading into Opal Diner they discovered they were late, their friends having already ordered for them and sitting at their usual booth in the back.

Seeing them Zeph and Sam stood up to allow Sky and James to slide in so they were in the middle. Kota pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards as usual.

"So how's your summer goin'?" The excitable voice of Bree Tanner exclaimed. She was a petite blonde from California, with a soft brown tan and pearly white smile. Before learning she was a witch, Bree spent all of her time in the water, swimming or surfing mainly.

She had difficulty learning Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology as a result but thanks to Kota, Sky and Zeph she was pretty sure she had got an Exceeds Expectations in her exams.

Exchanging quick summaries of their vacation so far they soon dug in to their food and smoothies.

"You three going to be at the gala this evening?" Sam's voice broke the steady flow of chewing.

Kota and Sky both chose to ignore the question in favour of either eating or continuing their discussion on Runes with Zeph. Sighing at their antics, James turned to relieve Sam of his worry.

"Yeah, we'll be there, but only for the after party not the actual meal."

Nodding in partial relief, Sam turned to finish off his meal.

James regarded Kota over the table. A slight inclination of the head and James relaxed knowing Kota will speak to Sam later and find out what's wrong. Or rather what his father's gone and said now. Seeing Zephs' relieved smile in his peripheral vision, he couldn't help but worry even more. Noticing the way that Skylars' smile had been become somewhat fixed, he felt even worse.

'What the hell had that man done now?'

Focusing back in on what Bree was telling him about this narly wave she'd surfed yesterday.

He stifled a sigh or three. 'How'd did I end up sitting next to Bree?'

He'd never really grown close to other people outside of the family, preferring to keep his distance.

Bree may be one of the sweetest, kind-spirited and the funniest girl he'd ever met but that was exactly the problem. She was too much for him after her while. Too full of laughter and smiles. She'd led an easy life, two wonderful parents and three siblings, all of whom supported her being the only witch in the family. They involved themselves in the world she'd been accepted into with open arms and were even helping her to study and supporting her career goals.

They weren't exactly looking to make any new friends or such when they went to Covenant Academy in their first year. But after seeing some fifth years picking on Bree because of her Californian surfer attitude and accent, they somehow ended up being friends. Or rather the three of them ended up protecting her, then slowly becoming friends with her.

Following the others over to the counter to pay he couldn't help muse that a similar thing happened with Zeph and Sam. Except far more complex.

Not to mention he got on with Zeph and Sam a whole lot more than with Bree. What with him, Sky and Zeph taking very similar classes and his finding a kindred soul in Sam; both of them experiencing similar tragedies in their pasts. Sam came from a troubled background and had his problems, most of them with his mother whereas Zeph was often in the middle of it and unable to do a thing. Plus he had to deal with being the Heir of House of White, one of America's oldest pureblood families; his father the current Minister of Magic; Damon White.

Bree however took almost none of the same classes as him and they had nothing in common. She was in many ways the odd one out in the group, yet they knew she'd defend them without hesitating just as they would her.

"Will there be anything else Heir White?" Everyone ignored the flirtatious smile sent Zephs' way by the twenty something cashier.

"No, everything was splendid as usual; give my thanks to the chef." With a charismatic smile, Zeph quickly paid for the meal with his Gringotts Debit Card.

Leaving quickly, James noted how Bree was scowling at the cashier and Zeph.

Locking eyes with his sister, he could see a similar worry in her eyes as she chatted to Zeph about Runes, while Kota and Sam went on ahead. They would have to keep an eye on this. If Bree decides to go forward and ask Zeph out it would only hurt her. America may be freer and strive for equality and acceptance more than any other part of the Wizarding World but they still had their limits. One of those being that as the son of the Minister and a pureblood, Zeph would never be able to choose who he married or even dated. Having to encompass his fathers' political career and their standing in society into his life placed a lot of pressure on him. Dating wasn't something he could afford to play around with since any girl he payed attention to or got close to would be reported on in the gossip columns.

'Damn it, Bree, you know all this!' Feeling annoyed by her wasn't a new feeling to him but this time takes the cake.

As they neared Spellbinds Bookshop a bunch of girls from their school came out of a nearby shop.

"BREE... Hey Bree!" Soon James was surrounded by giggling, squealing girls. The kind he tried his hardest to avoid. Amidst all the noise, words must have been exchanged as with a cheery smile and wave, Bree was going with the other girls to the Esmeralda's Beauty Spa.

Politely refusing their invite to go with, Sky turned around and led the way into Spellbinds. Shrugging Zeph and Kota quickly followed her, leaving him outside with Sam.

Raising an eyebrow quizzically he waited to hear his explanation to what's happened.

They both stared at one another, each knowing that the others wouldn't be coming out any time soon, leaving the two of them alone deliberately.

Sighing Sam brushed a hand through his short wavy brown hair, smiling awkwardly.

"It's not as bad as it seems, no really it isn't." Rambling onwards for several minutes making pathetic excuses, James could feel his ire growing. "Okay, well... erm it's just my mom through me out. But I'm fine, I've got a place to stay until the end of summer and well it's probably best that I'm on my own." Sighing once more, Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes. He was another one who could turn his eyes on you and make you melt. "Look, nobody knows and well can we just keep it between us for now. Not for long. Just until after this event is over with. Zeph's father can't come tonight, so he has to represent him and is all stressed out. I don't want to add to that. Please?"

Moving forwards, James embraced him in a one armed hug, frowning at the way he flinched when his shoulder was touched. "One night only." He said in a no nonsense tone.

Knowing he was done for Sam quickly agreed.

Smiling slightly though it was rather pained and forced James indicated that they should enter the bookshop. Again with the quick agreement, Sam followed him inside. They'd already missed the speeches, now people were milling about, talking to the twenty or so authors present.

Quickly spotting the other three in deep conversation with Magus and several reporters they made their way over, both of them uneasy at being near reporters. After a few minutes of small talk and pleasantries, James, Sky and Kota made their escape and headed upstairs, throwing Sam a sympathetic look as they went. He knew and they knew that even if they offered he would stay with Zeph, the two of them being best friends.

Soon they found themselves engrossed in all the various books on sale. One thing they each had in common was a love of reading which many found odd about Kota, seeing him as the non-studious type.

After a while they wear nearing the centre of the room where from the fragments of conversation around them was Remus Lupin, a man well-known for his excellent defence books. The three of them could easily confirm the rumour since his books were the ones they studied Defence with in third year. They were each looking forward to see what his new book was like.

A lull occurred in the flow of people as they neared his stand. At that same moment he decided to look up and made eye-contact with them. They all saw the way that his eyes widened in shock when he spotted James. Without speaking they changed tactics and placed James in the middle of them in such a fluid well-timed motion that it would be impossible for him to realise they did it because of him. Being the most astute of the three, Sky would be the one to handle most of the speaking and subtly try to discover why he looked at James that way.

Since seeing them he hadn't stopped staring at James. Fearing their biggest secret was about to be blown, they stepped up to talk to him. On the outside they displayed their usual masks while on the inside each of them was equally shocked and worried. James more so, Kota could practically feel him retreating into his old shell.

'There is no way I'm letting this man take Jay away from us.' He reached out and casually pulled Jay into a brotherly one armed hug. He could tell Jay found it reassuring though his outward appearance did not change.

Focusing in on Sky as she chatted to the man about his work he was amazed at how easily she managed to get him talking about Britain and its politics. Eyeing the guy over surreptisously he could see that Sky and Jay's appearance had thrown the guy somewhat as did the questions and political awareness Sky was showing. Though the man seemed to be a genuinely nice guy and looked very smart in his immaculate robes.

'He doesn't even look tired after the full moon.' He mused before registering what Sky was saying and the way the guy kept throwing glances at Jay. 'Oh dear, there goes a quiet vacation, those two won't rest until they figure out everything about this guy.'

Refocusing back in what Sky was saying he noticed they were now talking about the gala this evening.

Smiling widely the man shook each of their hands and handed them each a signed book. "Well then I shall see you all tonight then. It's was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Grey and I would love to continue our conversation on American schooling verses British. Perhaps you would not be opposed to owling each other?" Despite his easy going smile, his voice belied his uncertainty.

"I feel the same Sir and would love to owl you. Thank you ever so much and we shall see you this evening." Smiling sweetly before turning and walking away at an average pace.

The trio headed back down the stairs and out of the shop as fast as possible without alerting anyone to their rush or worry. Once outside they headed into the side alley beside the shop and quickly cast some privacy spells. Standing in a circle they gazed at each other, neither one wanting to break the silence or address the situation.

Deciding to take the plunge Kota broke the silence. "So, what was all that about?"

Even though it was obvious to all of them it needed to be addressed.

"He knows who I was." James stated in a disbelieving voice. After so long of being safe and all the precautions they took, one person was going to blow it all.

"How is that possible? I mean you don't look anything like you used to and the most telling sign is hidden?"

Speaking for the first time since casting the privacy spells Sky filled in the blanks.

"It's because he's a werewolf and it's the day after the full moon. His senses are all hyperaware today."

"That doesn't explain how he knew though, unless he already knew Jay's scent."

Blinking in surprise, Jay and Sky quickly realised that Kota was right which just opened up whole new pathways as to how Remus Lupin recognised the scent.

"Ha can't be a death eater as Magus would have picked up on it." Sky reasoned.

"So that means he must have known my parents." James theorised unsure of how he felt about that. That meant that he more than likely knew about where he ended up but where did he stand about it?

Looking at the others he could see that their thoughts were straying down a similar path to his own. 'Just who was Remus Lupin to his past life?'

Shrugging Kota placed his large hand onto Jay's slim shoulder and grasped it tightly.

"Whatever happens I'll be by your side. For now that guy's not going to do or say anything. He seemed like a decent man, he'll wait for confirmation from you before he says anything."

Reaching up to cover Kota's hand with his own smaller, paler one, he smiled up at him gratefully. Despite already knowing that Kota would stand by him no matter what, it's always good to hear it allowed. Makes things all the more definite and real.

"Thanks, only wish I could skim his surface thoughts and see what his intentions are." It was one of the more annoying things about werewolves; their natural occlumacy shields. "At least that secrecy spell you cast will stop him from telling anyone."

Jerking back in surprise, Kota surveyed the two of them. "You saw that?" Complete and utter disbelief coloured his voice.

"Yep and we will expect an explanation as to how you did it and what it was before the end of summer." Really, James shouldn't feel so understanding about it all but then again he did hide who he was from Kota for three years. However since revealing that he'd thought that the three of them didn't have any secrets anymore but it appeared one of them did.

Nodding slightly and ashamedly Kota absentmindedly agreed then readily agreed once he caught sight of Skylar's face. Hanging his head in shame, Kota refused to meet her eyes. 'Damn, how does she do that to me? No one else has anywhere near her level of influence on me. Why is that?'

He risked a glance upwards when he heard Skylar talking to Jay.

"Perhaps we should reconsider telling Zeph? His status and influence may be able to help." She was piercing Jay with her stunningly violet eyes. This was the first time they had discussed telling others but they'd always voted no on the grounds that Zeph had enough on his plate with his fathers' expectations. Plus if he knew he'd be obligated to tell his father who was also the Minister who in turn would reveal it to the whole Wizarding World to get a leg up in the political warfare.

There was also the fact they couldn't tell Zeph without telling Sam, although Jay was a lot more open to telling Sam figuring it would help the guy out some. On the other hand he could see it as a betrayal and blow up at them for keeping such secrets, despite his hiding a fair few from them over the years, even Zeph didn't know everything about the guy and they were best friends.

Coming to a conclusion on the matter they both nodded. "Only if we need the back up."

Nodding in acceptance, Sky quickly lowered the privacy spells before turning and leaving the alley. Heading back into Spellbinds they said hurried goodbyes to Zeph and Sam before leaving the shop and two very confused friends.

They avoided looking in the direction where they knew Remus Lupin to be. James felt the back of his neck prickling and knew the guy was watching him.

Heading back up the street towards the public floo they ignored all of the storefronts around them and quickly signed the floo register and left.

Arriving back home they dumped the bags on the nearest table and fell heavily onto the settees.

Not one of them spoke. There was nothing to say that could make this threat go away or make it better. Only time would tell whether or not Remus Lupin would be an ally or the man who ruined it all. Something which they each greatly disliked.

All this time they'd kept the fact James Grey was once Harry Potter an iron clad secret. Now it could all be ruined.

* * *

Okay so that's all for now everyone!

So please drop me a review and let me know what you think but I will ignore any and all flamers!

I realise this chapter seemed pretty longish and maybe didn't really go anywhere but its set the tone for the next chapter and shown how they interact and what they think of their closest friends and what they are like.

Next chapter will be the gala and you will find out Sam's secret and life as well as Remus will confront the Greys about James' scent! There will also be the introduction of their Headmistress and the Head of the American Aurors!


End file.
